


Aaa's Nursery

by Blueberries_95



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Caretaker! Gumball, Caretaker! Marshall, Chidren, Child! Marshall, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nursery, child! Gumball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_95/pseuds/Blueberries_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put all of the children of Aaa together in a nursery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall's version.

"I'm goona suck your blood!" I scream and run after the children who scatter around the nursery squealing in laughter.

I take two large steps and catch LSP who had tripped on a doll, "I caught you!" I say as the boy giggles and screams. "This tasty human is going to be my dinner!"

"Not so fast ugly fampire!"

I look down and see Fiona holding her toy sword towards me, "Oh no! It's Fiona!"

Fiona charges at me and hits me hard on my shin, which hurt a lot. "AHHHH!" I yell letting LSP go, then I pretend to stagger and fall down on the floor. Thank goodness the scattered plushies softened my fall. "Curse you Fiona the human." I breathe

Fiona laughs then puts her left foot on my chest and says, "I haf slaint the fampire king! The kingtom of Aaa is now safe!" all the children cheer for her and Fiona leaves me to join her admirers.

I open one eye to glance at the kids and find them huddled together playing another game, the threat of the vampire king is already forgotten. I smile and slowly get up; the place where Fiona hit me will be bruised tomorrow. I look at the children one more time and count them, to make sure that everyone is here, when realize a pink head isn't among them. I look around about to call for him when I find him sitting in the corner playing by himself.

I sigh and go to him and sit myself beside him, "Hey Gumball whatcha doin' ?" I ask

The three year old Gumball looks at me with his big blue eyes and says, "I'm builtin a tastle."

"You mean you build that? That's very impressive!" I say as Gumball puffy cheeks turn red and he smiles. I was very impressed; the castle that Gumball is building with his pink blocks was very well made. It's something only an adult would be able to build.

"So, is there a prince to this castle?" I ask

Gumball nods and digs out a small pink gumball from his pocket, he places it on a tiny balcony in the castle. "This ish the pwince." He says.

Then he pulls out a small cat and a tiny doll from the box of toys beside him and places them at the castle's door. "This ish Fiona, and this ish tate. They pwotect the pwince." He adds

"That's nice, I'm pretty sure Fiona would love that role." I smile, "But what about the princess? The prince deserves a princess doesn't he?"

Gumball looks at me then shakes his head, "He doesn't haf a pwincess." He says as he pulls a candy from his pocket and eats it. Then he gets up and starts looking through his toy box, when he doesn't find what he's looking for he looks through his pocket and pulls out a small black bat. He then places the bat beside the pink gumball on the balcony.

"Who's that?" I ask bewildered

"That's the pwince's best fwiend, he's the fampire king. They lif together."

I smile and nod. Gumball then puts his finger to his lips and says quietly, "Shh! No one must know that."

I look back at the children and find them still busy playing their game, no one seems to take notice of Gumball's pink castle.

Gumball stands up and motions for me to come closer; I bend down and give him my ear. "It's a secwet." He whispers.

I chuckle and say, "Don't worry Gumball, I won't tell a soul."

Gumball smiles, then hugs my neck and kisses my cheek, "Thank you Malshie."

 

After putting the children to sleep I walk to the kitchen and make myself a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Time for some me-time" I say to no one.

Once the coffee is done I sit on my chair plug my headphones on and enjoy listening to music while sipping my coffee. Don't get me wrong, working with kids is great and all but it's also tiring. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost weight because of it. It's not all the kids that are trouble…well kind of all of them except for cute little Gumball. I feel bad for him sometimes because he's always playing alone in the corner.

The ones that cause trouble a lot are LSP and Ignis. They always fight over who can be Fiona's side kick; yes they're both in love with her. Then there's Cake the mature one, except for the fact that she hates me.

So, I'm enjoying some me-time listening to my favorite band, when I suddenly hear the sound of a child crying. Immediately I take my headphones off and strain my ears to listen carefully, when I hear nothing I slowly get up and walk to the area where all the children are sleeping. I find all of them, little devils, fast asleep except for one. Gumball is sitting on his sleeping matt, eyes covered by his hands, sniffing loudly. Worry washes all over me as I slowly and carefully make my way towards him; I crouch down and gently pat his back saying,

"Hey Gumball, you okay?"

Gumball sniffs again but refuses to talk. I continue caressing his back gently thinking he probably had a nightmare.

"It's alright Gumball, it was just a nightmare."

He shakes his head and sniffs again; I see a few tear drops rolling down his rosy cheeks. Deciding that he might need a hug to calm him down, I place my hands around his small waist and say,

"Come on now, let's get—"

I stop abruptly when I feel his wet shirt. Slowly I stand him up and look at his pajama bottoms to find them wet.

"You peed your pants." I say stoically

Gumball removes his hands from his eyes, his face red from embarrassment. One look at him and I know he will start crying loudly.

"It's okay! Don't cry!" I say in hurry afraid that if he started crying he'll wake the other children.

"I sowy" he whimpers

"It's okay Gumball, I'm not mad."

Carefully I pick him up, keeping him away from me, and carry him to the washroom. Once I place him down I close the door to the washroom then walk to the bath tub to fill it with some warm water.

"Come on, take your clothes off." I say

But Gumball clutches the bottom of his shirt and looks down at his feet.

"It's okay Gumball, don't be embarrassed." I say but I should know Gumball better than that, he's too shy to take his clothes off in front of people. So I pat his head and walk to the door, "Alright I'll leave now so you can take them off."

I step out of the washroom and go back to the sleeping room, there I remove Gumball's wet matt and replace it with a clean one. I take the wet matt and walk back to the washroom. I find a naked Gumball standing beside the bath tub giving me his back, his wet clothes are sitting beside him. I smile and pick them up and put them in the washing machine along with the sleeping matt.

"Come on Gumball, time for a bath." I say and Gumball looks up at me with the cutest smile.

Once Gumball was all cleaned up, I carry him to the kitchen where I make him a cup of warm milk with a small plate of cookies. I set him down at the kids table with his milk and cookies then go back and sit at my chair. I take a sip from my coffee and note its cold now, so I heat it up in the microwave before going back to my seat. I am about to take a sip when I see Gumball approach me,

"What's up?" I say setting my mug down

Gumball looks down at his feet then says, "May I sit with you?"

"Yes, you can." I say smiling, and then I go grab his milk and cookies and set them beside my coffee before grabbing Gumball and placing him on my lap. He turns around to look at me and gives me a toothy grin before digging into his cookies.

I put one headphone on and take a sip from my now hot coffee when Gumball asks politely,

"May I take a sip?"

"No, you may not. It's for big people." I say

"I'm a bik boy!" he says

"Alright, you can have a taste, but you won't like it."

Slowly I bring the mug to Gumball's mouth and allow him a tiny sip, immediately he pushes the cup away and sticks his tongue out. "eugh!"

I laugh at his reaction and say, "I told you so."

Gumball goes back to drinking his milk and then suddenly he offers me his last cookie.

"Don't you want it?" I ask

He shakes his head and shoves the cookie at me; I smile then take the cookie from him finishing it in two bites.

"Mashie?"

"Hm?"

"I wuve you."

 

 

 

 Credit to image goes to ionahi.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball's Version

"MARSHALL LEE, GET BACK HERE YOU OAF!" I yell as I run after the four year old, black haired boy.

"Not if you catch me first!" says Marshal sticking his tongue out and running around the nursery without his shirt on.

I run after him with his shirt in my hand avoiding the toys on the floors that Marshall set as traps, until I step on a discarded lego.

"Augh! Muffins and cupcakes!" I swear rubbing the bottom of my feet.

"Malshall played you!" giggles Fiona as the rest of the children laugh at me and cheer for Marshall.

"Not for long." I sneer

"GO Malshall!" cheers Fiona a long with the others

"Fiona, don't cheer for him!" Cake scolds from the corner

Fiona glares at her sister before throwing a lego at her. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" says Cake

And the next thing I know Fiona and Cake launch at each other fighting and pulling each other hair.

"Girls! Girls! Enough, stop it!" I say keeping the two sisters away from each other when I hear the sound of glass breaking.

"MARSHALL!" I yell

"It wasn't me!" he yells back

I look back at Fiona and Cake, after making sure that they won't claw each other's eyes out I go and run to the kitchen. There I see Marshall standing on a chair reaching for and apple on the counter and broken pieces of glass scattered below him. "Oops!"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer." I say slowly trying to calm my nerves, "What in sugar pies happened here, may I ask?"

"Nothin'." He says before quickly snatching an apple then jumping down and running out of the kitchen from the other door.

"Marshall, stop running around and put your shirt on!" I yell as I run after him.

"Never!" he laughs

Fortunately luck is on my side. Marshall trips on the toys he had set for me and falls hard on his face, his apple rolls away. Immediately I take hold of the opportunity and jump him.

"AHA! Finally caught you!" I say as I lock him between my legs while getting his shirt ready.

"Help! Help! I have been caught by the beast! He's gonna kill me with rules and boredom!" calls Marshall

"Oh shut it Marshall!" I say while struggling to put his shirt on, "I swear to bubble gums and chocolates if I had the power I would skewer you and feed you to the flying monkeys."

Marshall looks up at me with a serious face and whispers slowly, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

I stare at him, taken aback, not sure how to respond. But when I open my mouth to speak Marshall screams,

"Attack!"

And the next thing I know all the children are all over me, I fall on my back and my hold on Marshall loosens.

"Marshall!" I yell

I hear Marshall laugh, then say, "Once again, the Vampire King has over powered the pink old man!"

 

After an hour of struggle of getting Marshall to bed so the rest of the children will follow him and go to sleep too. Marshall finally surrenders and sleeps. I, too, after a long day of running after him, lie on the floor beside the sleeping children and take a nap.

I am having a nice dream filled with candy, sugar, and cake when I hear the sound of running water. I crack one eye open and listen carefully to make sure I am not imagining things. The sound of running water doesn't stop. Slowly I sit up and feel my bones cracking, I stretch to ease the stiffness in my muscles then notice Marshall is not in his spot. Nor is his sleeping matt.

I sigh and rub my temple then I stand up and make my way to the washroom. I halt halfway, though, when I see Cake snuggled in with Marco. So I pull her out of Marco's sleeping matt and put her in her own. After that I continue my way to the washroom. Slowly I open the door to find a stark naked Marshall putting his clothes in the washing machine along with his sleeping matt.

"You wet your bed?" I ask

Marshall looks at me surprised and his face turns red with embarrassment.

"I...I didn't. It's orange juice." He stutters

I walk in and close the door behind me. Smiling I help Marshall put his dirty laundry in the washing machine properly then turn it on.

"Don't tell anyone…please?" he whispers quietly looking down at his feet

I crouch down and run my hand through his soft black locks, "Tell them what? That their mighty leader peed his pants and then secretly tried to hide the evidence?" I mock

Marshall glares at me his eyes wet with tears, "Don't! I didn't do it! I…I…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I told you, didn't I? That if you drink juice before you go to bed you'll pee at night. And did you listen to me?"

Marshall turns his head and looks away pouting.

"You don't regret it do you?"

Marshall keeps his head away and avoids eye contact.

I sigh and say, "Whatever. Come on now let us get you cleaned up."

Marshall grins widely then runs to the bath tub and says proudly, "I already got the water running."

I smile and follow him to the tub where I crouch down beside him then test the water temp. "Marshall this water is cold."

"Vampires are cold blooded" he grins

"Yes, but I'm not going to sit here and watch your skin turn blue from the cold." I say as I pull the plug to drain the cold water then fill the tub again with warm water.

We watch the tub fills up slowly and silently until Marshall slowly speaks up, "Did you really mean it? When you said you will feed me to the flying monkeys. Are you really going to do it?"

I look at him to find fear in his wide red eyes, instantly guilt eats me and my conscious scolds me.

"No I didn't." I say softly, "I will never feed you to the flying monkeys, Marshall."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

I see a small smile grow on his face before he looks at me and asks, "Gumball, do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm always causing trouble, and…and making you mad…and you always yell at me."

"Marshall I don't hate you, I never did and I never will. It's actually quite the opposite, I love you very much."

"Even when I don't listen to you, and when I set traps for you?"

"Yes, Marshall Even when you don't listen to me and when you set traps for me. I will always love you."

The smile on Marshall's face grows wider then he steps towards me and wraps his small arms around my neck giving me a hug. Marshall rarely gives hugs so I grasp this opportunity and hug him back pulling his small frame towards me. I notice his grip on me tightens as if he is afraid of letting go, so I tighten my grip on him too. Reassuring him and telling him that I'll never go away.

"I'm sorry I'm a bad boy." He whispers

"Don't Marshall. Don't apologize, you're not a bad boy you're a good boy."

When I pull Marshall away he surprises me as he leans in and kisses my lips, "I…I love—you…too." He says as his face turns red.

~the End~


	3. Day at the beach

 

Gumball scratched the side of his head and stared out the window of the moving vehicle. The van was going fast making the scenery out just a blur of colors, but nonetheless Gumball enjoyed sitting by the window. The other children who sat behind him were being very loud and noisy jumping from their seats and throwing things around. The van came to a slow stop and Gumball could see a huge body of water at the distance. A gleeful smile spread across his face and he tried to sit up higher to get a better view but his seatbelt restricted him from moving around too much. Gumball pouted and his fingers played at the seatbelt, he wasn’t fond of them he hated wearing seatbelts. It always pressed hard against his stomach. He wanted to take it off but he knew that if he did Ms. Petrikov would be mad at him.  He also didn’t like sitting in a car seat. He wished he could be a few years older so he didn’t have to wear a seatbelt and he wouldn’t need a car seat either.

The screaming behind him became louder and then someone flung a toy from behind and it hit the driver. Ms. Petrikov turned around, her face red and she yelled,

“MARSHALL! How many times have I told you not to get up from your seat?”

“But it’s so boring.” Complained Marshall “We were only playing Simone, don’t be mad.”

“I don’t care! Get back in your seat right now! No, wait I change my mind. Move up here next to Gumball, LSP switch with Marshall.”

Marshall groaned as he climbed up the seats until he was upfront and threw himself in LSP’s car seat. He was having so much fun at the back with Fiona, Cake, Monochrome and Flame. And now he has to move up to the front next to _Gumball_! He didn’t like this, he has to hurry up and convince Simone to make him go back. “But Simone!” he whined “LSP’s seat is too small for me, and I get car sick when I sit in the front, and what if Gumball threw up at me?”

“Read my lips Marshall. I. DON’T. CARE. I know the game you’re playing and it won’t work.” She said, and then she turned to look at the back and yelled, “Fiona leave the toys and put your seatbelt on! Cake, how many times have I told you no eating in the car! Flame I can see what you’re doing so stop it! Honestly why can’t any of you be more like Gumball!”

At the mention of his name Gumball smiled shyly and swung his legs in a happy motion. He liked being praised. Marshall, sitting next to him, snorted and mumbled an insult at him. Ms. Petrikov sighed heavily before a loud sound startled her and everyone in the van. Cars swiveled around the van with loud beeping horns, their drivers popping their heads out of the window and yelling insults. Ms. Petrikov rolled down her window and yelled equally at the drivers, her mouth spouted words that made the children gasp. But Marshall laughed silently and promised himself to use this against her in the future.

Within few minutes the van parked at the beach and children cheered as they finally reached their awaited destination. Ms. Petrikov helped the children unload their stuff from the van while LSP threw up at the side.

“Ms. Petrikov. Ms. Petrikov. LSP is vomiting.” Said Fiona pointing at the sick kid

Simone hoisted up the cooler and said, “I can see that Fiona. Here why don’t you go and find a good spot for us. That sounds good to you?”

“Yes! Adventurer Fiona on the go!!” shouted Fiona then ran off with Cake in tow

On the other side of the van, Gumball was squatting on the concrete watching a line of ants on the move with fascination.

“Hey Gumball!” called Marshall, “Gimme your hand.”

“Huh. Why?” said Gumball standing up

“Just because. Come on do it!”

Gumball opened his hand and Marshall dumped something in open palm smirking.  Gumball felt his palm tickle; he looked at it curiously and screamed when he found a centipede crawling on his hand. Marshall laughed at the bawling Gumball

“Marshall what did you do now?” yelled Simone as she came around the van

“Nothing!” said Marshall between laughs

“Ms. Petrikov! Malshall …he…he ..” Gumball tried to speak between hiccups But Simone only patted his head and glared at Marshall

“Stop bothering him! Just because you’re older that doesn’t give you the right to bully him!”

“It’s not my fault, he asked for it!” said Marshall before turning around and chasing after Fiona and the other kids

Simone crouched down and wiped the tears off Gumball’s cheeks and said, “Don’t let Marshall bother you, ok?”

Gumball nodded and then she took his hand and they both followed the children to the spot Fiona found and claimed at the beach.

“Before I let you go, we have to go over some rules here. Flame you can’t swim so don’t accept challenges from Fiona or Marshall and never go to the beach without a tube. That goes to you too Fiona. Marshall don’t bother Gumball and don’t go too far to the sea. LSP don’t go destroying other people’s sand caste just because they look better than yours. Cake, don’t swim too far. Monochrome, no talking to strangers. And Gumball, don’t eat anything you find just because it looks like candy. Are we clear?”

“Yes Ms. Petrikov.” the children sang before they were dismissed to have fun at the beach.

Simone stripped to her bikini and lay down on her towel sun bathing, while the kids scattered all around the beach. Marshall kept trying to get Fiona into the water; Gumball was busy collecting seashells that looked like candy, Cake and Monochrome were having a swim race, and LSP and Flame were occupied building sand castles.

“You’re such a coward Fi! It’s just water, what’re you afraid of?” mocked Marshall

“But Ms. Petrikov said I shouldn’t accept challenges from you. And I don’t like the water anyways.”

“Pssht! You’re such a baby.” Snorted Marshall then walked away from her already feeling bored. The five year old boy walked past the sand castles, and past Ms. Petrikov, he walked along the shore line until he spotted Gumball at the distance. A mischievous smile appeared and he dashed towards the pink boy.

Gumball’s hands were very full of small pink seashells and he wished he brought a bag with him to put all the candy-looking seashells in it. He was adjusting the shells in his hands when a loud scream scared him; Gumball jumped and dropped all his seashells in the process, they scattered all around the sand and some got dragged back into the ocean by the waves.

“Hahahahaha! You’re such a scardy cat Gumball!” laughed Marshall

Gumball sniffed as his tears started flowing, “You’re so mean.” He cried

“Augh are you gonna start crying? You’re such a crybaby, grow up already.”

Gumball burst out crying louder and Marshall started panicking. He didn’t want to get into trouble for bothering Gumball. He looked around frantically hoping nobody heard Gumball’s wail.

“Look I’m sorry, stop crying already!” he said but Gumball ignored him and stood up running back to Simone.

Gumball didn’t go far before suddenly a big shepherd dog approached him barking loudly. The dog’s frantic barking startled Gumball making him fall back on his behind. The dog stood in front of him barking nonstop, and Gumball was sure he’s going to wet his pants from fear. This dog was going to eat him, he was sure of it. He wished he was older so that he could scare the dog away; no he scratched that thought, being a super hero would be better. If he was a super hero he could use his power to fight him. The dog barked again and leaned forward too close to Gumball’s comfort and bared his sharp teeth growling.

Suddenly the dog got hit by a seashell, making it back away whining. Dazed Gumball looked behind him and gasped when he Marshall Lee.

“Get away from Gumball!” Marshall said

The dog barked at the boys and Marshall threw more shell at him before the dog’s owner brusquely appeared. She scolded the boys for hurting her dog then walked away. Gumball stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes, after that he looked at Marshall with a stunned expression. Could Marshall be his hero? He did just save his life. Maybe Marshall is not so bad after all.

“What?” Marshall asked noticing Gumball’s expression, it disturbed him and he didn’t know how to react to it.

Gumball smiled shyly and said, “Thank you.”

Marshall didn’t like feeling flustered so he put a scowl on his face then dug out the sea shells from his pocket and thrust them at Gumball. “Here…uh, your shells. Sorry about earlier okay, so don’t tell Simone…please?”

Gumball smiled widely as he took the small pink sea shells admiring them. Then he looked at Marshall and grinned saying, “Okay. I won’t tell her anything.”

Marshall started to smile but caught himself and bit his lips, “Whatever.” He spat before running back to bother Fiona and Flame. Gumball smiled down at his shells as he slowly walked back to where Simone was and sat beside her. He displayed his seashells on the sand and starting picking them one by one marveling at them and appreciating them.

“You look happy? Did something good happen?” asked Simone, she awoke from her nap when she sensed someone take a seat beside her. When she opened her eyes she saw little Gumball smiling and admiring his shells. She only hoped he hadn’t tried to eat one of them yet. When the only answer Gumball gave her was a nod, she shrugged and lay back on the towel and continued her nap.


End file.
